Dr Jacob Black the OBGYN
by ExXxJ
Summary: Read why Jacob became the ladies Doctor, and take a sneak peek into Dr. Blacks life while hes on the job.


_Hi this is my one shot of Jacob being an OB/GYN. :) This was just a random thought that i came up with a couple weeks ago and decided to just have some fun and write it down. Hope you like it :) _

Being an OB/GYN and a shapshifter is interesting, no really it is. See I never thought in my whole damn life that this would be my day time profession, but it is and I honestly love it. And I gotta thank Leah for bringing it up and Quil for daring me to do it.

_**Flashback 14 years ago.**_

"_Thaha Aki, why is it soooo damn boring, please deliver me a leech to shred." Jacob moaned in boredom. _

_Its been 2 years since Jacob and the pack defended the Cullen's kid, from the Volturi and that was the last action they have ever gotten. Every once in a while a leech will come pass by, but never stayed long enough on their side to catch it, then it was the Cullen's job to catch it and they usually did._

_The pack was camped out in Emily's living room, bodies laid and sprawled out on the floor and on the couches. _

_Leah was laid out on the on the couch with her arm thrown over her face. "No, send down a clan of those bloodsuckers so we can stash some away so when we get bored we can let one loose and kill the bastard." Jacob was sitting on the floor next to her legs and looked over at her. "I cant help but think about how twisted that sounds."_

_Paul was sitting in a reclining chair rocking back and forth and throwing a football with Jared. "But awesome." he grunted._

"_You know what!" Quil who was laying on the floor and picking at the carpet, jumped up and yelled getting everyones attention "We aren't just super cool shape shifters, we are also regular very handsome strong human studs. "Oh god." Leah groaned, throwing her other arm over her face. Quil ignored her and continued. "We are becoming low life's, who are just sitting here waiting for a stinky leech to drop by, and what if one never comes? It will be a waste of our life, and I don't now about you guys but I refuse! I repeat I REFUSE to be dependent on a vampire." Quil caught Jacobs attention and he looked up at Quil. Quil was now standing in the middle of the room looking like the president giving a speech. "We need to pick up from where we left off before we phased and dropped our lives to become the protectors of La Push." He pointed at Sam. "Samuel! You were on your way to getting your construction license, but you stopped once you phased." Sam, arms were crossed and looking all alpha like even though he wasn't any more. He nodded once. "Well, go back to that. Get your license." Quil ordered and then looked over at Paul. "Paul William!" Paul growled at him for using his middle name but Quil seemed unfazed by it. "You've always wanted to be a cop. Go do that shit man! Go tackle bad guys and give out speeding and parking tickets like there candy!" A small smile cracked on Paul face, as he nodded._

_Quil told everyone what to do for the first time in his life. He even told Leah to go pursue her acting career which no one even knew about, but guess Quil heard her thought slip while being on patrol with her and let the cat out the bag which resulted in the cat swiping Quil in the face, and calling him a jackass and denying the acting dream of hers. Then he told Embry to go to to school so he could become a teacher and so on. But when he landed on Jake and told him to go open his own mechanic shop. Jake didn't agree._

"_I love cars and all but I don't want to make a career out of it,I fix cars for fun and when I want to. Not on demand."_

_Quil nodded understandingly. "Well then go to school and become a doctor. I can definitely see you being a doctor."_

"_Oh yea better yet a Gynecologist." Leah snickered, and Emily couldn't hold in her little giggle in the background._

_All the guys looked at the two women in the room._

"_What's a Gynecologist?" Quil was the first to ask. Leah rolled her eyes and explained what it was and what they do. You could see the younger wolves Seth, Collin and Brady blushing._

"_Jaaacob" Quil grinned deviously. Jacob shook his head and stood up. Oh no Quil, no."_

_Quil's smile grew and his eyes narrowed in on Jacob's. "But, I** DARE** you."_

_Jacob cursed under his breath, and all eyes were on him, waiting to see what he was going to say next. _

_Would he go threw with the dare, or pussy out? Woul he keep up with his flawles record of doing any dare that was thrown at him? Hell yea he was._

_Jacob relaxed, and shrugged. "Yea, sure." _

_The guys all looked at him in shock. What they though he was really going to flake out. Ha, that just shows how they don't know their all mighty alpha. _

_Three weeks later Jacob was enrolled in school, and when classes started, he soaked up in leaning anything he could learn about the profession, finding everything amazing and interesting._

_**Back to present day.**_

I was in my office writing down a prescription for birth control for one of my patients when one of my assistants knocked and poked her head in.

"Doctor, Miss Micheal's is ready." She smiled sweetly.

I nodded, I wasn't one for flirting with my workers, I liked to keep things professional. I got out my seat and handed Mia the prescription.

"This is for Miss Davids." She nodded and walked away with a small smile still lingering on her lips.

I walked over to room 1 and pulled the chart off from the door and knocked. "Miss Micheal's."

"Come in." answered a small nervous voice on the other side of the door. Women were usually nervous when it came to these kind of exams. I walked in with a friendly smile on my face. I wanted to make all my patients feel as comfortable as possible, especially since I'm a male gynecologist.

Miss Micheal's was sitting on the exam table covered in the lovely tissue gown that I knew all my patients hated, but they were necessary.

I looked over her information on the chart one of my assistants filled out . "So its time for your cervical exam, and you want birth control?" I asked and she nodded. "Yea, I'm out of refills." I nodded and rolled up my sleeves, Miss Micheal's started making small talk and little jokes. She did the same thing last year, so I knew she was doing this to relax herself. She made a funny joke about ADD, and I laughed. She was actually funny. I sat in my seat and called in my assistant before I put on my gloves. She laied down and placed her feet on the stirrups. She was still talking but now about her trip to Vegas she had went on last weekend. While I got started she started to remind me of someone.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my girlfriend from college." I chuckled as I took a swab.

"From this angle!" She blurted

Oh shit from all the times I've told myself how I wanted my patients to feel comfortable I had to go and blow it with a stupid comment, which came out extremely wrong. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I lost my concentration and without realizing I tipped my head to the side and my shaggy short hair touched her thigh. Miss Micheal's burst out into a raucous laughter that made all her muscles contract. Before either of them knew a loud WOOSH was heard as the speculum rocketed out of Miss Micheal's. Jacob dodged it, and it hit the door behind h9m with a loud clank. Both Miss Micheal's and Jacob broke out into a hysterical laughter. Jacob eventually had to excuse himself from the room to go compose himself, after 10 minutes of convincing himself that what just happened really happened he left his office and went back into room 1. She was sitting on the exam table her cheeks slightly pink. Jacob was pretty sure that his were still a tad rosy under his russet skin.

"I'm sorry." He apologized with a small smile.

She let out a short laugh. "Its okay. How were you suppose to know I was ticklish."

"And the comment I made, it was very unprofessional." He said a tad bit more seriously.

She shrugged. "No sweat doctor." she then gave him a small smile.

Jacob went on and finished the exam, and when he was done he told her he was going to go write up a prescription for her birth control.

Jacob walked to his office, and sat at his desk and ran a hand threw his hair. He still couldn't believe what happened.

When he was phased he was very good at keeping his thoughts hidden from the rest of the pack when it came to his patients. But this, this was going to be really hard to hide. But he was going to try, out of utter respect for Miss Micheal's.

Jacob filled out the prescription and walked to the waiting room where Miss Micheal's was was standing next to a man, most likely her boyfriend.

"Miss Micheal's-" he started off to apologize once more but was cut off by her.

"No need Dr. Black." She smiled. Jacob smiled back and pulled the prescription out of his white coat pocket and handed it to her. He looked at her boyfriend and said. "Your very lucky to have a girlfriend like her." Miss Micheal's turned beet red. Little did Jacob know her boyfriend was the over protective jealous type.

"What do you mean by that?" By this point Jacob just walked away and for the second time today, he was absolutely embarrassed again.

He better not let this slip while phased or the guys would never let him live it down.

_Reviews are nice :)_


End file.
